Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2 is a Nintendo Switch game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. It is the sequel to the 2015 game Super Mario Maker. Episodes # Boss Ross Level Imposs! # Ross O'Donovan: Beautiful, Evil # With Friends Like These: FEATURING Ross O'Donovan # Do You Trust Me? # Chad Story # M Power Mint # Arin's Release # Post-Earthquake Relaxation # One Last Try To This Situation # What The Fricking Frick # Goo Goo # Lethal Ejection # Cute Dodgers # Overgrown Mushroom Cloudtops: NOT WHAT YOU THINK! # You Are A Monster? # I'm Lovin' It™ # I Don't Care, Yoshi Can Die # Having Friends Is Not Worth It # Mario Maker Is Exhausting & Everything About It Hurts # Walk Me Home, Please Be Safe!/Ascent To Beetle Mountain # Farticus Mania # The Arby’s Level # I’m On A Roll, Baby... Whoops # Staring Down The Barrel Of A Weiner # Too Much Goo # Robbing Boo’s Bank # Robbing Boo’s Bank Pt. 2: Dan Has Now Peed # Slip and Die # Grumpy Golf/Haunty Haunty Jump Jump # Rodent Tunnel # Wall of Ascension # Standing On Three B-Holes # The Most Calming Thing I’ve Ever Seen # Okay, This Is Easy... Whoops # Yeet # Getting Hard # Not Hard, But So Annoying # Cancelled On WikiFeet # Get Your R*ctum Just Above The Bubble # Arin Hanson: God Gamer? # Don't @ Me, Dad # Getting Grumpy For God # Dear Diary, Arin Was Mad Today # You Had Fun! # Grow or Die # Inception # There Is A California Champagne # Good Luck, Horse F&@#er # Clowns Are Pretty Popular Right Now # Shame! # Last Episode In The Game Grumps Office Game Grumps Stream * Game Grumps Stream... Arin & Dan Play Super Mario Maker 2 * Game Grumps Stream... Arin & Dan play End of Undertale and Super Mario Maker 2 Game Information Super Mario Maker 2 is a side-scrolling platform game and game creation system developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch home video game console. It is the sequel to Super Mario Maker, and it was released worldwide on June 28, 2019. The gameplay is largely retained from that of its predecessor, in which players create their own custom courses using assets from various games across the Super Mario franchise and share them online. Super Mario Maker 2 introduces a new course style based on Super Mario 3D World, and many new features including slopes and modifiable auto scroll direction, new enemies, themes and items, as well as co-op and competitive multiplayer. Play through Level Codes Ross * Companion Spring 3d: HJ9 1BL 46G * You are a Monster?: LT3-Q3F-J6G * Bubble Buddies: Q9G-LDY-2LG (made with Dan Salvoto) * Frostbite: NY9-2B2-QTG * Companion Vine: REGROWN: KWF-GRD-GMG Jirard * Do You Trust Me?: K9M-235-0LG * Look Cool? Feel Cool!: W0B-P7P-6SG * Jamesio Presents “The Bomb.”: 29F-KPR-PNG Dan Salvoto * Lethal Ejection: 974-00B-RSG * Cute Dodger: SXC-0Q6-KYF Trivia *Former editors Matt and Ryan played the game on their channel SuperMega from June 30th, 2019.SuperMega Plays MARIO MAKER 2 - EP 1: Ryan's First Level References Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Mario Games Category:Live-streamed Games